


but im a creep, im a weirdo

by Rlillies



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF, SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, OPE - Freeform, Waking Up, i wrote this instead of studying for a test the determines my future, no beta we misspell like men, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlillies/pseuds/Rlillies
Summary: edoardo wakes up post sleepover





	but im a creep, im a weirdo

Edoardo wakes up to dark hair in his face, an earthy scent invading his nose, and feeling the sun on his back. Edoardo doesn’t want to open his eyes, he doesn’t to wake up, knowing that this is all a dream again. 

His eyes snap open, remembering last night and remembering Ele’s situation and how she stayed over. In his bed. Edo looks down at Eleonora’s head nuzzled into his neck her pillow wall forgotten and thrown off the bed. Edoardo smiles his softest smile, his arm coming up from her back to thread through her hair. 

He knows that he needs to get out of bed before Ele wakes up, knowing she will still flip with the fact that they are essentially cuddling. 

Groaning, Edo tries to untangle their arms and legs without waking Eleonora up. He successfully gets his right arm away from it (which was the easiest for the fact that it was the arm OVER her), he slowly tries to get his left arm out from underneath her. With his arm halfway out from under her, Ele groans, shifting closer to him her hands gripping his grey t-shirt tighter and pulling him closer. 

Rolling his eyes and accepting his fate of Ele exploding and yelling at him. He gazes back down at her, finally looking at her appearance. Over the course of the night, her make has smeared all over and her hair a matted mess, still wearing his leather jacket. Which he wonders how she could possibly sleep in such an uncomfortable leather jacket, but she seems content. With a happy and content smile on her face, nosing his neck. 

He lifts his right arm to look at the time, seeing that it is already past ten in the morning, which makes sense about the sun seemingly burn into his back. He does not want to wake up or get out of bed, but Edoardo realizes that he should get up and make something for breakfast. Even if Eleonora said she wasn’t going to eat breakfast, she really hasn’t been living up to what she has been saying though, so breakfast it is. 

Giving a quick kiss onto Ele’s sleeping head, smiling to himself and wishing that he could always wake up this way (while also thinking to himself how much of a  _ creep _ he is for doing that while she is asleep). Edo quickly takes his arm out from under Eleonora, praying in his head that she will stay asleep. 

Thankfully, someone above heard him, and all Ele did in response to the little disturbance was mumbling in her sleep, “mm-no, stay”. Which was the most adorable and heart wrenching thing that Edoardo ever heard. 

Getting out of the warm and most comforting bed Edo has ever been in, he looks down at Ele clutching at the blanket that she somehow weaseled herself under through out last night. Edoardo looks around, trying to find something of his that he can give to Ele so that way she is not completely alone in the bed since she seems to not want to be alone. 

Finally, and it seems like the obvious choice, Edoardo grabs his pillow that he was sleeping on last night and slowly eases Eleonora’s arms from the blanket to the pillow. She mumbles and buries her face into his pillow, smiling slightly less than she did when he was holding her. 

Feeling so tempted to take a picture of this moment to keep this image in his head forever,but knowing that he can’t without her permission because that would be invading her personal space and knowing she would feel violated. Edoardo did not, he looked up, made sure he was somewhat presentable for breakfast. Seeing his white t-shirt and his light grey sweatpants and calling it good. 

Walking towards his door, taking one last look at Eleonora and falling in love all over again with her (which is something that he realized last night while singing to her). He exists his room, getting ready to make breakfast for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowow i wrote this instead of studying for the act which is tuesday so like,,, im going to fail and cry


End file.
